This invention concerns displays utilizing water flowing down a surface of the display. Such displays have heretofore been proposed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,378; 6,176,027 and 5,167,368. These displays involve pumping water from a reservoir to a distributor spray pipe or weir at the top, where the water is directed to flow down an inclined surface back to the reservoir extending across the width of the surface to collect the water for recirculation.
Such displays typically have a substantial depth since the plumbing for recirculating the water is located behind the display, making wall surface mounting of the display problematic, and table top versions unduly bulky.
Accordingly, these displays are limited in size in order to be able to be wall mounted as a practical matter. It would be advantageous if a flowing water display could be made thinner and less bulky.
It also would be advantageous to enhance the aesthetic appeal of such displays by being able to incorporate graphic artwork into the display, particularly in a way that allow substitution of various images.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flowing water display of the type described which is of a minimum depth to be more easily wall mounted as well as to be less bulky, while preserving the aesthetic appeal of the display.
It is a further object to provide a flowing water display incorporating graphic art work.
It is yet another object to provide such a display which can be assembled as it is being mounted to enable larger sized flowing water displays to be wall mounted.